fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 59
Wolfgang) C22, you first... C22) Okay...Ability Activate! Flaming Drill-Cut! ( Fire Strike Helios flies forward, spinning, which sends his opponent into the ground multiple times. Then his opponent recieves an uppercut ) ( FS Helios flies forward ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Ruby Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, ruby flames, that burst into a force of heat at impact ) ( Crysemtion Volf releases a ruby pulse from her "W" ) ( FS Helios swirls into the ruby pulse ) ( The ruby pulse breaks into flames ) ( FS Helios twirls through the flames and keeps moving ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Opal Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, opal light, that burst into a force of blinding lights at impact ) ( Volf releases an opal pulse ) ( FS Helios crashes into it ) ( FS Helios stops moving and shows some dizziness ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Stardust Rush! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent with white spheres falling to the ground. The white spheres explode into smokey dust ) ( Crysemtion Volf charges and makes impact in a moments notice ) BOOM! ( The white spheres explode ) ( FS Helios gets hidden in the smokey dust ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystalic Distribution! ( Crysemtion Volf's nine clones appear. Each clones has one Crystalic Attribute of Volf's ) ( Nine Volf clones surround the hidden FS Helios, while Volf flies up above ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Distribution Distribute! ( The Volf clones turn into a small beam of their respective attribute ) ( The nine clones turn to beams and enter the smokey dust ) C22) Ability Activate! Flash Fire ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( FS Helios points his chest to the ground ) ( A beam releases from FS Helios' chest ) ( FS Helios shoots into the air ) Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Actvate! Rainbow Topaz Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse that burst into all Crystalic Attributes effects ) ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse ) ( The nine same beams hit FS' beam and disappear ) BOOM! ( FS Helios gets hit by Volf's pulse ) ( FS Helios skyrockets to the ground ) ( The nine beams hit FS Helios ) ( FS Helios rockets towards Volf ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystalic W-Shock! ( Crysemtion Volf's "W" crest hits the opponent and charges all Crystalic Attributes into the opponent ) ( FS Helios reaches Volf ) C22) Ability Activate! Strike Fire! ( FS Helios explodes with flames ) BOOM! ( FS Helios explodes near Volf ) ( Volf gets stunned ) ( FS Helios appears above Volf ) C22) Ability Activate! Strike Flash (FS Helios attacks the opponent, in 3 seconds) ( FS Helios falls towards Volf, quickly ) ( Volf gets hit ) BANG! ( Volf's head gets smashed into the ground ) ( Volf turns to her ball form ) Harterym) Your grade is... MoCC: Episode 60 Grade of MoCC: Episode 59? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Harterym